New Hope
by Mrs.Inuyasha-Odair
Summary: Sequel to First Born. After the loss of her first child, Kagome had fallen under depression. As she begun to feel better, she discovered that she was pregnant again...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: as it says in the description, sequel to First Born. This story will be happier, I promise. I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think.**

Spring had finally sprung. Patches of white snow were melting faster and faster as the heat began to rise. Little flower buds began poking their way through the ground. A winter's supply of food was beginning to run low and villagers everywhere eagerly anticipated the time when they could go back to planting crops.

Spring was always Kagome's favorite time of year. The young miko hummed a tune to herself as she walked along a familiar path, her husband beside her.

It had been about five years since her permanent return to the feudal era. During which time she had married, had and lost a child and been training under the care of Kaede to become a miko.

Despite the depression that she had fallen into after losing her one and only child, she had learn to overcome that depression with the help of her loving husband and was happy with life.

"You seem to be in a good mood today," Inuyasha observed as they entered their house.

"Well, it's finally spring," Kagome said happily, pushing a stubborn strand of hair out of her eyes.

Inuyasha was glad to see her happy again. He had tried his best during her long-time depression to make her smile and he was glad that she seemed to finally be moving on with life. Of course, he was heart broken about losing the child too, but Kagome was more sensitive and he knew how harsh life could be to you.

Kagome started cooking dinner and Inuyasha leaned up against the wall staring contently at his wife.

After dinner, it was pretty late and they were both tired so they decided to turn in.

Kagome snuggled up against her husband; her face lay in his chest.

Inuyasha stroked his wife's hair; her luscious scent filled his nose. He too fell asleep a little after.

When dawn approached, Kagome's eyes opened. She looked up at her husband who was still asleep. Carefully and quietly, she pulled herself out of the covers and began getting dressed for the day.

Before putting on her miko garb, she looked down at her bare tummy and placed both hands over it.

She knew that she should tell him. She'd known about the child for almost a fortnight **(A/N: I've always wanted to say that. ** **)**. But she just didn't know how too.

Hearing Inuyasha stir, she finished dressing and started breakfast.

Inuyasha sat up, rubbing his eye lazily.

"Good morning sleepy head," She gave him a kiss on the forehead as he got up.

"Mmm," Was his response, he still looked half asleep.

They began eating, well Inuyasha did, and Kagome just stared at her food.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked, chewing.

"We have to talk about something," Kagome said, deciding that she could no longer wait to tell him.

"What?" He asked beginning to look concerned.

"Well, I'm… pregnant again," She said, still looking down.

Inuyasha didn't respond right away, Kagome hoped that that wasn't a bad thing.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kagome nodded.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"…Of course," Kagome said, tilting her head a bit to the side.

Inuyasha smiled, "Then why do you look so worried?"

"Well, after…what happened…I'm…afraid," Kagome was barely whispering, "What if…what if…I don't know if I could go through that again."

"Kagome," Inuyasha's smile dropped, "I promise you that won't happen again. I'll make sure the child lives. Don't worry. It'll be okay." He placed his hand on hers, "I love you too much to see you that upset again."

Kagome smiled and looked down, "I know. I'm being silly."

"No you're not," Inuyasha said. He placed his hand over her belly.

After that, Kagome ate her breakfast and Inuyasha got up to go, "I have an exorcism job with Miroku. I told you right?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded, "How long will you be gone?"

"I'll be back tomorrow morning. But maybe you should stay over night with Kaede or Sango."

Kagome knew he was worried about her being pregnant and home alone. She smiled. He was sweet.

"Okay," She said.

Inuyasha smiled, "Alright, I guess I'll go."

"Bye," Kagome said, "I love you."

"Love you too," He gave her a hug and was off.

Kagome smiled and watched as he ran off towards Miroku and Sango's home. She returned inside when he was out of sight.

Feeling hungry still, she had the last of the rice that was in the pot.

When she was full, she absentmindedly placed her hand over her stomach.

"Daddy and I will protect you my child," She said to her stomach, "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

**A/N: So, what do you think? Yes, I know Inuyasha's out of character, don't need to tell me. But hey, marriage changes people. And I'll try to make them as in character as I can from the next chapter on. Please give me suggestions. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: Oh I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I was caught up in my other story. Well, Enjoy!**

The wind blew gently through the village, leaving trees swaying and people giving a slight shiver. The night sky began to become darker and darker and the air became frosty and cold forcing people to turn in for the night.

The only one who didn't seem to mind the cold was Kagome. She sat with a flower in her hand staring at a tiny grave. Her eyes were glazed over as she held the flower close to her chest.

Noticing Kagome in the distance, Sango walked slowly to her friend's side.

"It's getting cold," She said not looking at the girl, "Shouldn't you go in for the night? Inuyasha will get worried."

Kagome didn't answer; she just kept looking at the grave stone.

"I don't know why, but ever since I've found out I was pregnant, the hurt I felt when I lost the baby had just come back to me," She said looking down at the flower.

Sango gave her friend a hug, "You're being a worried mother, that's why. You're afraid aren't you?"

"Yes," Kagome answered, "A little, what if it wasn't an accident, what if my body just doesn't want me to have a baby? What if I loose this one too?"

Sango knew the pain of loosing family and she had tried to comfort Kagome the most (besides Inuyasha) during her depression.

"You won't loose the child," Sango released the hug and patted Kagome's stomach.

"Everyone keeps saying that, I even say it to myself, but I still worry," Kagome said.

"Every mother worries for their child. It's only natural. Don't worry Kagome the babe's going to be alright."

"Thanks Sango," Kagome said, "I guess I'll go in now. Good night."

"Good night Kagome," Sango said as the two women departed from one another.

Entering the hut she shared with Inuyasha, Kagome found him sitting in front of the fire, putting logs in it.

"Hey," He said as he watched her sit next to him, "You okay? You were gone a while, I was about to come and get you."

"Yes, I'm alright now," Kagome said as she sat down.

She leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes gently. Inuyasha looked at her face; it was a mix of peace and exhaustion. He stroked her hair gently and stared into the fire.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said breaking the silence, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He asked looking at her, "What for?"

"I've been in my own little world for the past few days now. I've been ignoring you, like I was when we lost the child…" Kagome broke off.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, "It's alright, really. You must be in a lot of pain and I'm sorry. It's my fault that you have been. You could be in your own time, with someone else, bearing someone else's child and not suffering like you are now." He didn't like the thought of her being with another man.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "There's no place I'd rather be but here. I love you Inuyasha. No other man could make me as happy as you do. Even though we've had bad times, I still love you and I'm happy to be with you forever."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, looking back at the fire.

"I'm tired," She announced standing up, "Let's go to bed."

"Alright," Inuyasha got up and walked with her to the futon.

**A/N: Short chapter. Yep. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever! I obviously can't write two stories at the same time and I've been pretty busy with school lately. Enjoy!**

Kagome wrapped her delicate hands around her growing abdomen. She felt movement and smiled.

"I love you so much my baby," She whispered and gently caressed it with the back of her fingers.

A sigh escaped her lips; it was a sigh of peace.

Her thoughts went back to the horrible day years ago when she lost her first child.

'_How is my baby?' Kagome asked as she saw Kaede's surprised and almost grieving expression, 'Can I hold it?'_

'_I'm sorry Kagome,' Kaede looked at the bundle wrapped up in her arms, 'but your baby isn't in this world…'_

'_What do you mean?' Kagome lifted her weak head up just enough to look Kaede in the eye, then she thought, 'you mean…my baby's…gone?'_

'_I'm sorry Kagome,' Kaede said sadly, 'but these things happen sometimes. I wish I could have done more to help.'_

Kagome's eyes narrowed softly as she looked at the bump in her belly. It was the worst day of her life, even worse than the day when she thought she'd never see Inuyasha again.

Everyone had told her not to worry; this baby would be born happy and healthy and would put a true smile back on Kagome's face again. But of course, she worried dearly.

Inuyasha wasn't just worried about the baby, he was worried about Kagome. He worried if she'd be strong enough to have a second child or if she didn't make it, or the child didn't make it, or if they _both_ didn't make it. He wouldn't know what he'd do.

"Kagome, I'm home," Kagome's head turned at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. She tilted her head and smiled.

"Hello dear," They kissed briefly and Inuyasha sat down next to her on the futon.

"How is everything?" He patted her stomach gently.

"I'm fine, the child's fine," Kagome reassured him with a loving smile.

"Good," Inuyasha said and Kagome leaned into his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her and inhaled her scent. He could smell the child also. They brought so much peace to him, those scents. It reminded him of how he wasn't alone anymore.

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled.

When she was with Inuyasha, all of her worry about everything just vanished. He truly was her guardian angel.

That's when Kagome felt it, "Inuyasha," She turned her head to look at him.

"What?" He asked, looking off.

"I think it's time," She said slowly.

**A/N: Short and a cliff hanger. But I promise to update soon. This time I will. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**A/N: Last chapter.**

Kagome, surprisingly calm panted through a contraction as she watched Kaede try to get Inuyasha to leave.

"Men aren't supposed to be here!" Kaede protested.

"I'm staying," Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"But you-" Kaede started but Kagome interrupted, "Let him stay," She paused to pant, "I'll feel much better if he's here."

Kaede sighed, "Alright, but you'd better not get in the way."

And so, Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. He wiped her brow of sweat and held her hand.

Kagome did not cry out in pain. She did however let a soft wince escape her lips every so often.

Inuyasha watched her in awe. She looked so strong. He had never seen the look of determination before on her face.

Kaede hollered out orders to Rin who was running back and forth getting water and rags.

"Keep pushing Kagome," Kaede said gently, "I can see the head now."

Kagome pushed and pushed with all of her might. She had forgotten everything at that moment. She'd forgotten that she'd lost a child once before or that Inuyasha was next to her holding her hand and saying soothing words to her. She wasn't even thinking anymore.

Finally, after hours of labor, Inuyasha and Kagome's second child was born.

"It's a girl," Kaede said happily, "A healthy baby girl."

Kagome smiled and laid her head back on the pillow. She had done it; she had successfully given birth to a live baby.

"Can I see?" She asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Of course," Inuyasha helped Kagome sit up and Kaede placed the child in Kagome's weak arms.

Inuyasha watched the babe over Kagome's shoulder.

What a beautiful girl she was, she had silver hair and adorable puppy ears. Her little round face was shaped much like Kagome's.

The child opened her eyes and looked up at the woman. She let out a giggle and Kagome's heart melted.

Her eyes were baby blue. Kagome later explained to Inuyasha that all baby's eyes were blue until they got a bit older.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered weakly and placed her frail head on his sturdy shoulder, "She's perfect and beautiful in every way."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. He watched his tiny daughter squirm in Kagome's arms.

"Hold her," Kagome said. Inuyasha took the baby gently from her arms.

The child let out a yawn and looked up at her father and smiled. She held out a hand and Inuyasha took it for a second.

Then he looked up at his wife, "What are we gonna name her?" He asked.

Kagome leaned her head back against the wall. She closed her eyes and thought. Then, her eyes still closed she said slowly, "Tikara."

And with that, she fell asleep, finally at peace.

**A/N: Tikara means Treasure. I hoped you enjoyed, review please.**


End file.
